Dragon Lord
Dragon Lord (竜王) is a title for the most powerful dragons in the New World. As dragons are regarded as the strongest species in the New World, Dragon Lords are naturally the strongest beings in existence—except those from YGGDRASIL. Background Dragon Lords fought against hostile YGGDRASIL players for a long time. At some point the Slane Theocracy seems to have began hunting them in it's campaign against non-humans. Most of them were killed during the war against the Eight Greed Kings. However, some Dragon Lords, who did not enter the war, are still alive, yet it is not certain whether the present Dragon Lords were born after the battle or if they simply ignored the war. Nearly extinct in the present day, the Dragon Lords have gone into isolation. Some have, however, remained at least somewhat active. The Platinum Dragon Lord, Tsaindoruks Vaision took up the duty of guarding the items of the Eight Greed Kings, so no one would ever be able to misuse them. The Brightness Dragon Lord even formed a nation, the Dragonic Kingdom. Most Dragon Lords did not get involved in the battle against the Evil Deities. However, Tsaindoruks allowed the Thirteen Heroes to take some of the items of the Eight Greed King to aid in their battle against them and even joined the group by controlling an empty armor from a distance using magic. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Rigrit Bers Caurau traveled to the castle of the Eight Greed Kings to visit her former comrade of the Thirteen Heroes, the Platinum Dragon Lord, Tsaindoruks Vaision. While at first talking about their time as members of the Thirteen Heroes, their conversation takes a more serious turn when they begin discussing that a new threat seems to have appeared in the world. Regrit asks if they should ask for help from the other Dragon Lords. Tsaindoruks, however, doubted the Heavenly Dragon Lord and the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord would help or that they would even be able to find the Brightness Dragon Lord. Strength Some of the Dragon Lords can use 'Wild Magic', which has abilities completely different from Rank Magic. However, it seems that the essence of Wild Magic was corrupted by the invasion of YGGDRASIL players, so it is becoming more and more difficult to use Wild Magic properly. Known Dragon Lords * Platinum Dragon Lord * Vampiric Dragon Lord * Elder Coffin Dragon Lord * Catastrophe Dragon Lord * Heavenly Dragon Lord * Deep Darkness Dragon Lord * Brightness Dragon Lord * Dark Scale Dragon Lord (Unofficial) Trivia * In Web Novel, the list of known dragons was different except for the Platinum Dragon Lord. Also, it is described that "True Dragon Lords" were annihilated by the Eight Greed Kings, and recent dragons can barely match with the ancient dragons. Two of them are not even called as "Lord". ** Platinum Dragon Lord ** Blue Sky Dragon Lord ** Diamond Dragon Lord ** Obsidian Dragon ** Worm Dragon Gallery Category:Terminology Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Lords Category:Legendary Figures